bottling sun in an hourglass
by ravenclaws
Summary: "Well, aren't you a right hero then," she rolls her eyes, barely managing to keep the smile off her face. James laughs and twirls her around before pulling her close, noses touching, mouths just inches apart. "Only if you're into that kind of thing." She smirks. "Oh, I'm definitely into that kind of thing." / jily and blackinnon, slight au, for hpfc 'musical chairs' challenge.


for hpfc 'musical chairs' challenge.

prompt: action- someone jumps out a window

* * *

"James Potter! Put me down this instant!" Lily squeals, feet flying behind her as her fiancée lifts her above the ground and spins her around.

"I don't like that idea very much," he shakes his head, tousled hair heading in an entirely different, yet still messy, direction. His arms are stiff and straight above him, holding Lily stationary about eleven inches above his head. Her cheeks are tinged pink and the tips of her red hair are tickling his forehead.

She raises an eyebrow at him daringly. "James, if you leave me up here like this I'll hex you until your ears fly off and reattach at your—"

James' elbows buckle and Lily shrieks, but before she can hit the ground, James grabs her around the waist and sets her safely down. Even after her feet touch the ground, however, her arms stay looped around his neck, and his around her waist.

"Well, aren't you a right hero then," she rolls her eyes, barely managing to keep the smile off her face.

James laughs and twirls her around before pulling her close, noses touching, mouths just inches apart. "Only if you're into that kind of thing."

She smirks. "Oh, I'm definitely into that kind of thing."

* * *

"Merlin's sodding _fuck _James, get your lazy, unproductive arse out of bed before I hex it into oblivion!" Lily yells from where she's standing with a mixing bowl in the kitchen. There's salt and sugar all over the floor, and three empty boxes of cake mix litter the counter. James stumbles into the room just as she cracks an egg into the bowl.

He presses up against her back, glasses askew and stubble scratching at her cheeks. "You look good with flour in your hair."

"Go jump out a window, you git," she snapped. "The party is in three hours and this takes almost two to bake, and you wouldn't even get up to—James?"

She's greeted by a crashing sound, and the sound of the cat yowling. She turns her head and is greeted by the sight of an open first floor window. "James?" She walks over and peers over the edge.

Her fiancée is sprawled somewhat gracefully on the hedge, glasses on his forehead, and a teasing grin on his face. "Forgive me now, Lils?"

Lily rolls her eyes, a smile upturning the corners of her lips. "Just get in here and help me with the cake."

* * *

"Stealing my glory, mate?" James smirks at his best friend before hugging him. Lily and Marlene are across the room, setting up and exclaiming over the cake James and Lily brought. The banquet hall is "fancy as hell", as put by Peter when he walked in. It didn't seem like something Sirius would plan, but then again, Marlene had put a spin on a few things.

"Oh, never, Prongs. I had McKinnon way before Evans even _looked _at you," Sirius grins.

"Engaged, the both of us! Where are Peter and Remus? Did either of them bring a lady friend to upstage me with?" James looks into the crowd, searching for his friends. Sirius elbows him goodnaturedly in the ribs.

"Oh sod off, Prongs. This isn't quidditch, you're always the one with the glory." Sirius looks over at Lily and Marlene. "Blimey, though, that is a cake. How did you manage to do that?"

"Lily did her fair share," he shrugs.

"Fair share? I did almost all of it!" Lily yells, and starts to walk towards them with Marlene. "You jumped out of a window to prove a point!"

Sirius turns to him and grins. "Classic, mate."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Marlene asks, with a normal level of concern.

"It was touch and go, but I made it out okay." James ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head.

Lily rolls her eyes. "It was two feet off the ground. Get over yourself, Potter."

Marlene laughs and Sirius puts his arm around her, grinning. "Two feet? You're losing your touch."

"Am I?" he asks, putting a hand to his chest in mock insult. He reaches for Lily's hand and spins her towards him, holding her close to his chest. "Am I, Lilyflower?"

Lily shrugs, which makes Sirius roar with laughter. "Perhaps you are."

He gasps dramatically. "You insult me, fiancé of mine."

Lily grins. "I like that."

"Insulting me? Well, dearest Lily, you might want to consider talking to Padfoot over here about more options in that—"

"Not _that_, idiot." She unwinds himself from the position the spin move left her in. "Fiancé of mine."

James' face lights up. "Well, I like it too."

"Well, I find it gross, and I'm going over here with the fiancé of _mine_," Sirius pipes up, and then walks towards more guests arm-in-arm with Marlene.

Lily watches them go. "They're good together," she decides.

James nods. "She can keep him under control, too. I mean, look! Party manners and all!"

Lily laughs, taking James' hand. "Party manners are overrated, though, don't you think?" Her eyes sparkle mischievously, and James' grin matches them perfectly.

"Oh yes, definitely."

* * *

No one ever quite figures out why the bartender suddenly fell ill and closed up, leaving halfway through the party.

They don't really understand why he leaves the loudest machine running, either.

No one, except Sirius Black, who's only irked that he hadn't thought of it first.

Plus, with his dog hearing, he hears everything.

Even things he wishes he didn't have to.

* * *

my tumblr is still lydiamaartins, hmu with feedback or anything you want! c:


End file.
